Cooking The Right Stuff
by Silvel-chan
Summary: Cooking is simple, you just need to know how to mix in the right ingredients. This is a series of oneshots that feature Sakura with various other characters that you choose. NaruSaku. SasuSaku. HayaSaku. YonSaku. KibaSaku KabuSaku. IbikiSaku. ETC...
1. Ramen Ramen Ramen NaruSaku

**BP: **Hello everyone! BananaPlant here, with a brand to story filled with wonderful oneshots! These will feature Sakura with a male of your choosing n.n. So if you have someone you want to see Sakura with, just review and state your ingredient of choice! Also, if there is a particular situation you'd like to see them in, you can state that also (nods). Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----------

**Ramen, Ramen, Ramen**

He tried, he always tired. Whatever Naruto did in life, he always tried his best. And when the prize was more important, he'd stretch his limits even farther.

Like being Hokage! His lifetime goal. He'd always talk about being Hokage, about surpassing everyone and showing what he was made of. But why? Why did he want to be Hokage so bad? His friends had always wondered, but none had ever asked. That is, except when the object of his affections had finally gotten curious and decided to lay her pride on the line for the answer.

-----

A series of sharp knocks awoke the sleeping teen from a wonderful, ramen filed dreams. The blond haired boy stood up groggily, running a hand through his messy spikes. The knock became more constant as he made his way to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He grumbled as he opened the door.

"Naruto! It's already 4 o'clock! Don't tell me you were sleeping?" Sakura stood before him, and irritated look on her face.

"Sakura?" It took a moment for it to register in his mind who it was that was standing in front of him. "Oie!" He called out when it finally dawned on him. A wide grin spread across his face as he opened the door wider. "What are you doing here? Does Tsunade need us for something?"

Sakura stared down at her feet, kicking softly at the ground. "Actually, I've come here for a different reason." She muttered.

"Oie! Is it for a date?!" The moment the question left his lips he leaned back, preparing for the screaming that he knew was coming his way.

But it didn't come. Sakura had turned slightly, so he could only see the side of her face, a determined look grazing it before she looked back at him and smiled. "Actually…yes! I've come here for a date Naruto! Will you come?"

Needless to say Naruto was taken aback. After a few moments, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Alright, what have you done with the real Sakura?"

The pink haired nin blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about, I AM the real Sakura."

"Yea right. The real Sakura would never ask me out on a date! Plus…" He looked her up and down. "Sakura's chest is a lot sm-"

A crack was heard through the whole village as Naruto was thrown back against the wall. "Naruto you pervert!"

Naruto laid there, a dazed look on his face as he cradled his injured head. "I guess…you ARE the real Sakura…"

-----

After making Sakura feel guilty enough to nurse his head, the two had found themselves a booth in the corner of Ichiraku. Sakura had waited till their ramen had arrived before setting in on her quest.

"Hey, Naruto, do you think I can ask you something?" Naruto looked up, halfway though his fourth bowl.

"Sure Sakura! Ask me anything!"

"Well…I've been wondering…" She pushed the noodles in her bowl around, trying to think of a way to word her question. "Why?"

Naruto looked up, the noodles on his own chopsticks sliding back into their bowl. "Why what?"

"Why…do you want to be Hokage, Naruto?" She stared to the side so she wouldn't have to see his face. "You've always said how you wanted to be Hokage, but I don't think you've ever fully explained it to me. If you have, I must have forgotten, and I'm sorry if I have…"

She looked up when she her the soft tap of chopsticks being placed on the table. She was surprised as the first time in her life Naruto pushed his bowl of ramen to the side. He leaned over, lacing his hands together. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me something." He smiled sadly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Sakura. I know I may act like it, but I am not as dense as you all like to believe I am."

"N-Naruto…"

"I figured you would just want to go out with me for want. That you just wouldn't want to have fun with me…" He leaned back into a more relaxed posture.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I'll tell you, Sakura. But only because you're the person that's so close to my heart. Even if I'm not as close to yours." He winked at her, causing her guilt and confusion to melt into her flushed cheeks. "I want to be Hokage…to prove, not just to everyone but, to myself that I'm not a failure. I grew up being made fun of and ignored. I grew up listening to all the bad things people had to say about me. Now, I want to make them eat their words. I want to be someone they have to look up to. Someone the realize they were wrong about. I…want them to swallow their pride and admit I'm the one they have to depend on…" He tapered off quietly.

The whole time Sakura had her head down. This was one of the few times she ever felt immense guilt. She had been one of those people. She had laughed at him, teased him, called him useless. She had become what she hated most. She had become like those bullies that used to pick on her.

"Sakura…one day you'll learn everything I do and have done is for a reason…" He continued, picking up his chopsticks once again. "Even my love of ramen. If you haven't noticed, I wasn't exactly rich when I was younger, not that I am now. So ramen was all I could afford. After a few weeks of it, you get hooked on the taste!" He winked at her and started easting again, showing her that he was finished and her question had been answered.

By the time she dazed back in she saw him lay money down on the table, enough for him and her both. "Well Sakura, it's been fun being on this 'date' with you, but I think I'll swing by the Hokage's office and see if there are any missions waiting for me!" Just like that his happy, hyper self was back in place. "Maybe I'll get a super cool A rank mission!" He waved to her grinning. "Wish me luck on it!"

Sakura looked on as he left, her own bowl of ramen forgotten and cold. And didn't know what compelled her to do what she did next, but she didn't feel regret for it. The pink haired girl dashed out of the ramen stand, determined not to lose site of her friend. "Naruto!" She yelled.

The blond haired boy looked back, just as he was about to round a corner. Sakura weaved though the people that was in her way as she approached him. "Naruto!" She called again. The boy turned around to face her as she finally reached him.

"What is it Sakura?" His face looked puzzled.

"Um…can I ask you one more question?" Her voice was determined, which confused Naruto even more. He blinked a few times before grinning and nodding his head.

"Sure you can Sakura! I already told you, you can ask me anything!"

"Can we…can we go on a real date!"

This question shocked Naruto more then Sakura intended it to. "Uh…"

Sakura lowered her head. "I just…want to go on a real date with you Naruto. I just want to have fun." She spoke, recalling the words he had used. Her head stayed down, wondering if, for the first time in her life, she'd be rejected by Naruto. Her eyes widened when she head the soft chuckle that left his lips.

"Sure then Sakura. I'll pick you up around 8:30?" He grinned. Getting ready to leave, Sakura pulled him back softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"8:30 it is." She whispered before disappearing from his sight.

Naruto stared blankly, running a hand along the place her lips had touched. A large smile made it's was to his face as he started back on his way to the Hokage's office.

And that fake date they had, would be the start of many real ones.

----------

**BP: **Oh the OOCness! XD. Anyway. Hope you liked the story and will review with the could you want next.


	2. Sweets Need Not Apply SasuSaku

**BP**: . Okay, time for the second installment of Cooking the right stuff! This one will be a SasuSaku ficcy. Not the biggest fan of it, but I think I can write a decent one. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

----------

**Sweets Need Not Apply **

He was addicted. To her scent, her taste, even the sight of her. But he would never admit that he was. He had his pride, his reputation as a cold hearted bastard.

Of course…it was too late now. Sasuke pondered this as he sat against a fallen tree, his new teammates busy looking for food and water as was his command. He was no longer wanted in Konoha, nor would he go back till his own mission was accomplished. Even if he did go back…he knew he would most likely receive the death penalty as punishment for his betrayal. He could hand that. But it would be seeing the look in HER eyes, the pain that would follow, the tears…that's what he wouldn't be able to handle.

Sasuke gazed up at the stars, remembering the routine he had fallen into with the pink haired girl of his dreams. Right before he left, it was something that was short lived.

Every evening she would bring over a plate of sweets. Disgusting things they were. Sweetness was not something the Great Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan, had a tooth for. He had been about to tell her that too, until he saw the look on her face.

So with pained resistance he had snatched up the first sweet, this he could nearly shudder at as it was some chocolate coated chocolate thing, and ate the thing in nearly one gulp. However, he had found out that was a mistake as that just caused her to push more on him. After he had finished and she had left, he thought with great relief that he had killed two birds with one stone. Made her happy, and lived though the worst torture he'd ever went though.

Till the next day when she brought more over. The only slight satisfaction was that it was bitter chocolate, so it wasn't completely sweet and disgusting.

The days continued like that for a bit, finally able to add more conversation and less sweets to the menu.

The he screwed it all up by leaving. And the harsh reality of it now was that they could never be together. Not even as a team. No Naruto…no Sakura. But that was okay. He never planned to make it back alive after he fights his brother.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm back, and I brought what you wanted!" A high pitched voice sounded somewhere in front of him. His head snapped up as a picture of Sakura ran through his head. He just blinked as Karin came into view, Suigetsu and Jungo trailing behind her.

No…it wasn't Sakura. Sakura's hair was a much light shade of pink then Karins hot pink hair. His emotionless face stared back at her as he held out his hand. She plopped a bag into his open grasp before placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why you wanted a batch of dark chocolate Sasuke, I thought you hated sweets."

"I despise them." He replied gruffly before pushing one into his mouth.

----------

**BP**: It sucks, I know, but…I like it so there. XD There's one request done!


	3. Cough Syrup Adds A Bitter Taste HayaSaku

**BP**: I…take so flippin' long to update don't I? Can you honestly blame me though? Ah…I guess you CAN can't you? Ahahaha. This is a Hayate/Sakura ficlit my friend said I should do for my next chapter. **A LOT OF YOU FAIL TO COMMENT ON THE COUPLES YOU WISH TO SEE!!**

XD Gosh I love the caps button. Anyway! Here ish the story and…roll it! This is for you, Gigi!!

Discaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. Hahahahaha! I own nothing.

----------

**Cough Syrup Adds A Bitter Taste**

"No." Cough.

"Yes." Growl.

"No." Another cough.

"Yes!" A slight shove downward.

"No." And effortless push back. Like one would use to push back a persistent child.

"I said yes!" A struggle.

"…" Yes! He was going to say okay! She had done it! "No."

"Arg! Why do men have to be so stubborn!" Sakura bit out as she slammed the door to her patients room. When she spun around she came face to face with two of her patients friends. "Kakashi…Genma…"

"Is Hayate being stubborn again? He never did like to take his medicine, not even when he was a kid." Genma snickered through his senbon as Kakashi did the same thing through his mask.

Sakura reached up and jabbed the two males in the chest, sending them back a foot from their places as she turned on her heel and made her way from both of them. "You two are exactly the same! And all of you are just so…so…AHH!"

--

"Tsunade!" Sakura whined as she slammed the large bottle of cough syrup on her sensei's desk. "He just won't take it! And he's as stubborn as Kakashi and Senbon Boy." She tossed the spoon with it as she plopped onto a small couch like object just in front of the desk.

Tsunade let out a small sigh as she flipped though a few pieces of paper work on her desk. Why did she always get stuck with these endless sheets of work?! What, was it her job or something?!?! Oh…wait…it was. Sigh.

Taking a sip from the Sake cup near her lips she glanced up at her apprentice as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Come now Sakura. He's a guy. They ALL have to believe that they don't need help until two reasons occur."

"Eh? What is that?" Sakura looked up at the blond headed woman with interest.

"One: The pain is so unbearable they'd rather give up their masculinity in order to get rid of it." Tsunade placed down her papers and held up one finger, then another. "Two: It's absolutely too late for them to get help at all."

"That doesn't really help me…helps me understand why…doesn't help me with my problem." The pink haired Cherry Blossom slunk back into her original position and moped a bit more. "Bah…men."

Another smile played on Tsunade's lips as she took one more faithful sip from her Sake. "Yes, Sakura. Think about that one word you keep saying…and think about the one thing most men want and what most woman can get when a little is used?"

"What are you…oh!"

--

"She seriously thinks she can just get you to take it like that?" Genma's chuckle echoed through the room as he say down in the chair next to his bed-ridden friend.

"Yes…" Cough. Hayate sighed as he coughed a few more times into his hand before laying back against his pillow props. He didn't want to admit to his friends that he'd almost been weak enough to accept her offer to take it. Mainly because the more he coughed the harder his body was racked by the oh so familiar pain he always went though.

"The only person I think I've ever seen you take medicine from was Tsunade and your ex." Kakashi noted as he leaned against the wall near Hayate's head.

"Yes…well…" Cough. Hey, he'd managed to get at least two words out this time. "It's so bitter though…I hate the taste." Cough.

"Maybe you should take it though. You're starting to sound like you need it more and more everyday." Genma sighed.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. I'll probably be here just a few more days…" Hack.

Kakashi leaned over from his position and gave his friend the best pat on the back he could with all of the pillows behind him. And even then it may have been more then was absolutely necessary. Helping Hayate lean back once again he sighed. "Perhaps Genma is right. I hate to admit it but you may just have to-"

The door lid open with such force it caused all the men to turn their heads at the figure behind it. Sakura stood there, looking quite irritated.

"Sakura…listen. I am not-" Another coughing fit came out as Sakura simply stepped in and closed the door behind her. The more Hayate protested and coughed then more serene and determined Sakura looked. However, she never spoke one word as she slammed the bottle of cough syrup on the table.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to look at her actions. "Where's the spoon at?" Genma's eyes followed the Scarecrow's gaze too, noticing the same thing.

Sakura stood there, staring at them all and not saying a word. It one could, or would, notice the one thing that was off about her. Her cheeks were slightly puffed out even if it was hard to tell.

"Even if she expects me to take it from a bottle, I still ref-" This time Hayate's words weren't cut off by coughing, hacking, or dieing from lack of oxygen. The two other nin's in the room felt their eyes nearly bulge out at the sight before them. The sound of a senbon hitting the floor echoed, and Kakashi was sure that if it wasn't for his mask his jaw would have hit with it.

For you see…Sakura had pressed herself against the coughing nin and pressed her lips forcefully against his. After a few seconds of struggling he fell slightly limp against the kiss, lost in the mix of bitter grape and sweet, sweet cherry.

"My God…she's killed him with a kiss." Genma choked out as his own lips twitched, missing the feel of his senbon.

After a few seconds more Sakura pulled back, wiping her mouth clean with her arm. "Did you swallow it all?" She questioned, now placing both hands on her hips as she gave him a small smirk.

Hayate blinked a few times, feeling his body suppress the slight urge to cough thanks to the medicine that was now beginning to pump though his body. Still in shock he nodded slightly.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour to give you another dose." Sakura smiled such a bright smile it could have rivaled Gai's and Lee's sparkle. Taking the bottle she had slammed down and pocketed the think and made her way out of the room, humming happily to herself as she closed the door a lot softer then she had the first time.

Two words now rang out in the room. One was filled with envy that the young man had gotten such a beautiful girl to kiss him. The other was filled with much dislike at the fact that he had gotten the mans former student to kiss him.

"Damn you."

--

A few days later the coughing nin was released from the hospital, healed enough to be out on missions for a few more weeks before coming back for the usual rounds. Just as he stepped thought the glass doors he caught sight of the pink haired medic who had who had been force feeding him his medicine for the entire week he was there.

Catching up quickly he fell into a steady walk beside her. "Ah, Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura turned her head to the side to see the person that called her name. "Oh! Hayate! You're out already?" She questioned, a warning tone to her voice. Warning be: If you lie to me I will make sure you never have children.

"Yes…" A small cough. A glare. "Honestly! I just have to make sure to take my new medicine until my next visit." He held up his hands in defense as if that would prove his words to be true.

Sakura eyed him for a second as if she wasn't ready to believe him. Finally she nodded and let out a small smile. "I take it you're going to?"

"I don't know…" Another small cough. This one more fake then real though.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she glared at the man before her. "Look…I know you haven't had anything good to eat while you've been in the hospital. I nearly had to force feed you that, too. How about this then, I'll treat you to dinner. The best one you've had in a while, under one condition. And that condition is that you take your medicine."

"Alright…" Hayate nodded slowly, a smile of his own appearing on his lips. "Under one condition…"

"And what is that?"

His arm wrapped around the smaller girls shoulders as he looked in a head, not bothering to look at Sakura as he led her in the direction of his apartment.

"You're the one that gives it to me."

----------

**BP**: And THAT is OVER with! T.T Oie…I liked it. I hope Gigi does too. And I hope all of you did as well!! If you did, or would like to submit a pairing…leave a review! I don't get much love that way…

And that reminds me! I know I haven't addressed you all exactly, but I would like to thank each and every one of you, the ones that have reviewed that is! You took time to tell me you liked it, or my writing or such. Thank you so much! You guys are the reasons I keep typing (even if it comes out a bit…slow). **THANK YOU!**


	4. Let The Dish Age Slightly YonSaku

BP: Yay! I got around to updating my Cooking ficcy! One person sent in a LOT of couples, so I'll be busy mixing up several different recipes for a little bit. YonSaku was the most wanted on the list, so it's coming at you first!

**The Angel of Sincerity: **Thank you muchly!

**Partyrockstar100: **I'm glad you think it was!

**Kyuubi Seitenshi: **Wowsers what a list! But you have no idea who glad I am for it! People will comment, but they just won't tell me what they want! So for you, here is the YonSaku, then probably a KibaSaku (since I already have a plot), then KabuSaku, etc. on down the line!

Disclaimer: Come on…do you think I would be writing this stuff? NO! I'd be MAKING it HAPPEN!

----------

**Let The Dish Age Slightly**

This…this wasn't suppose to happen. This was messing with nature. This…was a very naked Yondaime in front of a very embarrassed, very red, Sakura Haruno. Plus, from the looks of it he was too shocked to realize the way he was sitting was giving the pink haired girl more then a view of what she needed…er…wanted to see. Needless to say this was a situation both Tsunade and Sakura knew they should treat with utter care.

"AHH!" Yup, utter care. Sakura's scream made the blonde haired man jump slightly. Not that he was afraid…just…how loud can you get? "PERVERT!" She somehow managed to get her shoe off without notice and fling it at the Yondaime's head. Despite the fact that he was once the greatest Hokage, he took the blow full force and found himself thrown on to his back.

A sound between a chuckle and a laugh came from Tsunade's general direction. Why was she trying not to laugh so loud? Maybe it was because of the fact that such a great and powerful man, the man that sealed the Kyuubi into the body of a child and sacrificed his life for the village, was taken down by an eighteen year old girls shoe.

"See, Sakura? I told you I was working on a great project! It was found out that when Orochimaru tried to bring the Yondaime back so many years ago, his soul was sort of trapped in limbo! So in order to save it I have been rebuilding his body to its former glory. This, as a medic, is my master piece." She took a few steps closer to them so she could be in Sakura's range of sight as the young girl tried not to look down. " Sakura Haruno, may I personally introduce to you! The Yondaime Hokage!" The older woman held out her hands and waved them at the man before her as if she were showing off a wonderful prize.

Of course, if Sakura hadn't seen the whole thing to begin with, if it had just been Tsunade herself telling her about this…the younger girl would have sworn her Sensei was drunk to the ends of the earth. Mainly because when Tsunade got drunk she could spout off at the mouth about a lot of things. This though…this was crazy. Either she was dreaming or drunk was still an option though…okay, it wasn't. But she wished it was.

"L-lady Tsunade! What have you done?!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the confused and clearly upset Yondaime as he made to stand up next to her. "Ah!" Another crash. Another shoe flung.

"Sakura…you're having another Shizune moment." Tsunade sighed as she placed a hand against her hip in irritation. As if she didn't get enough yelling from Shizune, she was now going to get it from Sakura? Over her dead body! "Now, you're going to wreck all my hard work if you keep this up."

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade…" Sakura closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"How are you feeling, Yondaime?" Tsunade questioned as she helped the man to stand up on his own once again.

"Ah…I…I had forgotten…what pain had felt like." His voice was weak as he smiled slightly at his joke, trying to stand up on overly wobbly legs. "But…it feels…ah!" It seemed that his jello like legs couldn't support him much, and he found himself collapsing against Sakura. Yondaime closed his eyes as he felt both of them hit the floor. It was in this time that he realized two things.

One: He would have to train long and hard in order to get back to his old, if not better, physical condition.

Two: He was getting ready to die again.

--

"That's it…you're doing good." Sakura cooed as though she were talking to a child. Of course she was doing it on purpose but only because at times the Yondaime refused to act like an adult. They were currently in an empty room for his physical therapy which was a joy within itself…not.

"I'm not a child…" Yondaime pouted as the muscles in his legs tensed from his jogging around the room.

"You're right, you're far to old to be considered young." Sakura teased as she watched him run around again. It was a daily routine that was mentally tiring, but a daily routine none the less.

"I'm not that old!" The man snapped as the muscles in his legs finally have way and he collapsed against the floor. The moment he started falling Sakura rushed as fast as she could to help lessen the impact.

"Yeah, you're only about what, a hundred?" She grunted as she helped him sit up against the wall, listening to his heart beat and checking his legs to make sure everything was okay.

"I thought you were suppose to be a genius?" Yondaime snapped again. Honestly, women! He so didn't feel like putting up with this today.

"Yea yea. Stand up." Ah, an order! Finally, they were getting somewhere. He did as he was told and Sakura took his hand gently, leading him across the room in a manner that she could keep an eye on the muscles moving under his skin. "Everything seems to be responding now. That's good! With as fast as you're recovering you'll be out of here in no time!"

"Should you expect any less from the Yondaime?" He let a cocky smirk paint its way across his face as Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing she'd learned something today.

Men were overly cocky.

--

True to her word, the Yondaime was better in no time at all. No time being a week after their last conversation. Needless to say the blonde haired man was ecstatic and honestly couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and spend a day out in the fresh hair.

"Welp, that's it!" Sakura smiled, a slightly sad look shining in her eyes as she watched the Yondaime dust off imaginary specks from his old clothes. "Looks like I wouldn't be seeing you much anymore."

"I know, who's the lucky one here?" Cocky, as always. He wouldn't want to out right admit it but he had grown slightly attached to the woman before him. "Listen, Sakura…" He made as if he were walking to her and found his foot caught on one of the decorative cords from one of the machines that liked to make people trip. For what had to have been the one hundredth time he's done this, the man crashed into Sakura and sent them both tumbling down to the floor once again.

"…" Sakura blushed madly as she stared at the man just inches away from her face. Why…why hadn't he caught himself? He had the ability!

The Yondaime smiled as he brought his face as close as he could without their lips touching. "See…Sakura…I was wondering…"

Was he going to kiss her? _'Oh my God! This is just like those cheesy romance novels I like to read, isn't it? Where the patient would fall in love with their nurse, they'd do something crazy, kiss them, then they'd go back to her place and smex!' _Sakura's face became cherry apple red at the thoughts that were racing through her head. Not that she'd mind of course! She'd seen his body, and no matter how old he was he could be the leader of her dreams any day! As long as he didn't ruin it.

"If you'd like to be my personal maid and healer! You know, for when I go on those tough missions and need a little TLC when I get back." Yup…he ruined it. Her mushy romance novel had just turned into one of Jiraiya's worthless books.

"Forget it!" Sakura grumbled as she marched away from the scene of the crime. What crime? A very bruised and banged up Yondaime nursing a black eye and a knotted up head. Today, the Yondaime had learned another new thing.

If you want to get the girl, never, and I mean _ever_, repeated anything your old perverted Sensei told you to say. Even if he said he got all the girls with them.

----------

T.T That…didn't come out very good at all. I ish so sorry for that! I am! I'm just not use to doing Yondaime stories so it may take a while for me to get in the groove with them. Plus I had no idea what to write XD. So just…review and stop looking at me!


	5. Stir It With A Bone For Flavor KibaSaku

**BP: **Alright! Here's the next chapter of Cooking the Right Stuff! YAYNESS!! Anyway…I have no idea how often the updates will come along now. I just started school and I hate is. It's taking up a lot of my happiness, but I'm going to try and keep dishing out these stories some of you love to read so much! This one is a KibaSaku, and by request it's full of fluffy fluffily fluff fluff fluff!!! Okay, it isn't that much fluff. I SUCK at writing fluff T.T. But I TRIED! That is ALL that counts!

On a side note, this story has the second most alerts on my list, but the fifth most reviews XD. The hell?! Oh well!

**Fairy Of Anime**Alright then! Here is more, just for you!

**Kyuubi Seitenshi: **XD I'm glad you liked it! It was…defiantly a hard one to write. Well, here is your KibaSaku! FILLED WITH FLUFF!!! And after this I plan on trying that KabuSaku. I've wanted to do one of those for a while now.

Disclaimer: I own nooooooooooooothing. Duh.

----------

**Stir It With A Bone For Flavor**

"Come on Kiba…" Sakura spoke softly, trying to prod the clinging man out of their bed. They had to get ready for a breakfast date with Neji and Tenten. "Kiba please…"

"Nmho!" He muffled protest sounded from where his head was buried on her stomach. How he had gotten his head into that particular position she didn't know.

"Kiiiiba!" She whined which only caused the male to snuggled deeper under the covers and closer to his girlfriend. "Oie, you're lazier then Shikamaru sometimes…" She grumbled as her tightened his grip around her waist and let out a contented sigh.

"What? Is it that bad that I want to lay around with my girlfriend for one day? Do we really have to get up and do stuff in order to enjoy our time together?" He asked quietly as though he were getting ready to drift off again.

"No, but I really wanted to catch up with Tenten on how her training was going. You know…maybe see how the baby was going?" She hinted lightly. Sakura had been hinting around about getting married and having children for a few months and she was getting tired of it. She loved Kiba with her life but damnit she wanted a real commitment here! "Besides, I thought real men didn't cuddle?"

"They don't." He kisses her exposed stomach a few times, each in a slow motion.

"Then why do you want to cuddle today?" She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes, running a hand through his short hair.

"I'm not cuddling." His tongue flicked over the delicate surface as her made his way up till he was nibbling on her collar bone.

Tilting her head back so he could get better access and let out a small sound of contentment, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin. What had she been huffy about while ago? "Alright then, Mr. Tough Guy…what are you doing?"

"Having a lovely time with my girlfriend." He answered as he kissed her cheek and the dragged his lips over to hers. "Don't you want to spend the day with you favorite boyfriend?" Kiba whispered against her.

A wicked smirk made its way to her mouth as she looked into his eyes innocently. "Yea, but he's not here right now."

"The hell?!" Kiba jerked away slightly to look at her in shock and horror. "Oh! It's like THAT now! Well just so you know-"

"Kiba!" Sakura laughed as she tried to drag her boyfriend back to his original spot in order to calm him down.

"-me and Hinata-"

"Kiba! I was joking!" It was Sakura's turn to look shocked at the man. She hadn't expected him to act like he was having a fling with the overly shy girl on the side.

"…I knew that…" Kiba mumbled as he slowly lowered his body back next to his, taking on right hand in his and kissing each of the fingers. Okay, maybe he had slipped up on that. He really shouldn't have rambled like that, he knew Sakura loved him! So he should have known she would never cheat oh him with another man (even though he was still weary of Shino being around her since they had dated a short while before he asked her). He was just…nervous. Yea! That was it!

"Liar…" Sakura accused, turning in the bed away from him to face the wall slightly. Even though it was kind of hard since he was still kissing her fingers. "Let go of my hand Kiba." She snapped as she tried to pull the body part in question back.

"Aww…but Sakura! Is that how you're going to talk to your fiancé…?" Kiba pouted as he let her hand go and reached to brush her short hair away from her shoulders in order to nibble on the sweet tasting flesh.

"Yeah, well, fiancé or not you can just…wait…what did you say?" She turned her head with a sudden jerk as Kiba caught her lips in his, having expected the reaction before she made it. Taking her hand again he released their kiss and gave her a wolfish grin, holding up her arm and showing a small ring he had placed on her ring finger while she was angrily distracted.

"What? You think I'm as dense as Naruto or something? It didn't take long for me to pick up those hints you were practically _throwing_ at me left and right. From what I could guess, and if I'm not hitting the hammer on the head I'll let you hit me, you wanted to make out love official right?" The grin turned even more wolfish (if that were possible) as he leaned down to kiss the shell of her ear. "And have a litter of our own while we're at it?"

Sakura blushed crimson as she turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "You…you planned all this! You awful, terribly deceiving…wonderful, caring husband-to-be!" She started off yelling and ended up wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Chucking slightly he wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her down and pulled the covers back up. "Let's just get some rest, Sakura. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a busy day when the others find out."

"As long as you're with me," Sakura pulled herself up to she was halfway hovering over Kiba. "I couldn't care less how hectic the day may turn out." And with that she brought her lips down to meet his.

----------

**BP: **RAWR! I have no idea what this was. Like I said before, I'm not good at fluff so I hope it's good enough for all of you! So…like…review because I'm a review whore and it makes me push out these chapters much more faster when I know how many people actually read these! I still have my list to go though, but I'm always open for more couples!


	6. Forbidden Fruit KabuSaku

BP: I swear I need to start working on these more then I am T.T. I feel like I'm neglecting you all for not dishing out more chapters then I should.

ALRIGHT! This one is a Kabuto/Sakura! I will now list below the couples I still have to do, and if you would like to add to the list, then by all means, go ahead! And yes, you can request for a character that's already been written in the series before!

Sakura: **Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino **(heart), **Sasori, Asuma, Ibiki **(I will so try for whoever request this!).

The order will be random! So I'll write which ever couple comes to me first. But I own someone out there a KabuSaku! Hehe…

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

----------

**Forbidden Fruit**

It was wrong. She knew it was wrong but she kept on coming. Here she was, a sixteen year old student getting caught up in the tangled webs of a teacher. She couldn't help it though. There was something about his eyes that drew her near him, something about his touch that had her coming back for more…something about the way he manipulated her thoughts that made her feel as though she needed him.

He didn't need her though. She was a temporary high that helped him pass the time. She was something some tempting that he had to half. The secret of their activates and their relationship fueled him with adrenalin. The passion he felt for her was not for her, but for the thrill.

As Sakura sat upon the desk of her chemistry teacher, feeling his lips move across the delicate skin of her throat, she bit into her bottom lip as thoughts and feelings clouded her mind. She knew it was wrong. If she were as smart as everyone told her she was, then she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be trapped on his desk.

If Kabuto wasn't as deceiving and seductive as he was, he wouldn't have her pressed against him. Her wouldn't have her here on his desk with ten minutes to class. His pulse was calm even though he could feel the young girls own heart pounding against rib cage at the mere thought of being caught in such an awkward position.

"Yakushi-sensei…" Sakura whispered as he drew his lips across her cheek. "Yakushi-sensei…" This time she managed to say it a little louder and draw his attention from her body.

"Sakura-chan…I told you to call me Kabuto-kun!" A brilliant smile and a flash of light on his glasses had the girl weak on her knees once more as she was thrown back into the seas of love as he kissed her lips with a passion she had only dreamed of.

For years she had been caught in the one-sided love of a certain raven haired boy whom she had admired intensely. She had vowed when she first met him that he would be her one and only, the guy she would be with for the rest of her life. What happened to those dreams?

Oh…right…she skipped a grade and now had no classes with him what so ever. She recalled pining after him for so long that her grades started to slip. It wasn't until Yakushi-sensei had a little encounter with her that she forgot about her depression. He was her reason now. He had become her Sasuke-kun.

Kabuto honestly didn't care about her past. He had been the respectful teacher he was and asked what was wrong. He knew that someone capable of skipping a grade wouldn't have such lousy grades as she was creating.

Was it his fault that he knew what to say to get someone under his spell? Was it his fault this girl was absolutely easy to manipulate? No. It wasn't his fault that the adorably delicious girl beneath him was interesting enough for him to taste.

Sakura just wanted someone to confide in. She wanted someone she could share her emotions with and someone who would be there.

Kabuto wanted someone he could use. He wanted someone he could have whenever he wanted. He wanted someone who, when all their secrets were gone and their use used up…he could throw away without a second thought.

"That's enough for now…we'll continue your lessons after school." He smirked slightly, leaning away from the girl as he straightened out his clothes. His eyes, always hidden behind some sort of light it seemed, evaded the girls answer once more.

"Hai…Kabuto-kun…"

"Ah ah…it's Yakushi-sensei!" He chided her.

"H-hai…" Sakura nodded as she fixed the buttons on her blouse and the skirt she wore. She glanced up into his face, noticing his glasses still held their glare. She just wanted to see that answer she always asked herself. She wanted to see the emotion he felt for her. She wanted, hoped…_needed_ to know that love was shining back from those eyes.

Kabuto knew what she wanted. He wasn't dumb. She wanted one think that he wouldn't and couldn't give her. She just didn't understand that the feeling called 'love' was not in his dictionary. He watched as the girl bowed and moved to take her seat at the top of the class, other students finally filing in. They stopped just on time, as always. The older genius knew what he was doing…for he'd done it many times before. Sakura was just another step on his ladder. Just another experiment for his wicked and twisted mind. Just another toy for the great Kabuto Yakushi to play with.

Sakura felt the opposite. She felt that through everything Kabuto was showing her, that he really cared. She got the impression that he was someone who wanted to help her through her troubles. Kabuto was the kind of person who would give his life to make another person happy.

One day she'd understand though. He'd sit her down and tell her…then he'd leave her there crying all alone. She was just a different taste to him. She was something new and forbidden. She was the apple that the snake was offering to him. And Kabuto? Kabuto was guilty of tasting that apple. He wasn't ashamed though. He loved the taste.

Of course, like everything, he'd grow tired of eating the same old thing everyday. He'd taste his little piece of forbidden fruit till he was no longer interested in it. Till he could throw it in the trash without a second thought.

After all…she was just a piece of fruit to him.

He could stop tasting her anytime.

"Now we'll be trying a little chemical experiment. So, everyone partner up!" Kabuto spoke, turning to gaze over at the class. After his once over, he caught sight of his pink fruit sitting next to a brown haired male with long hair. Frowning slightly he turned back to the bored to right instruction for the lab experiment.

He could stop anytime…

The truth was he didn't want to.

----------

BP: T.T Ohemgee…this sucked didn't it? I had the idea in my head but I wasn't sure how to write it! WAAAH! At least you guys get your chapter though…right?


	7. Concentrated Sweetener IbikiSaku

**BP**: OHMEHGEE!! SHE'S UPDATING!!

I know, it's amazing huh? I've been needing to update this story for a bit of time though so I don't mind. Seriously. This story was collecting COBWEBS! T.T I'm sorry story…it's just a bit complicated you know? -pets story- But Ibiki is up next so don't you worry!

Sakura: **Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino **(heart), **Sasori, Asuma, Inoichi**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! WAAAH!

----------

**Concentrated Sweetener**

It wasn't him. It was her.

Ibiki had never been tempted by the pleasures of the flesh, even when he was young. He had grown to be the perfect ninja for interrogation, and he had never given into an enemy. No matter how many times he had been burned, cut, tortured till he wished for death, he had never given in.

Except for now.

He knew it was wrong. She was so much younger then he was. She was so innocent to the world around her, and it seemed no matter what happened she would always maintain that innocence that drove him crazy. That innocence that gave her strength.

The love of her life had left her…and she grew stronger. All her friends abandoned her to gain their own power…yet she persevered and grew stronger. She became a rival for her own teacher…the very Hokage that protected this village…in all her fields. She knew grief, she found strength, she learned tenderness and protection. She could heal with more then just her chakra…

And he was drawn to that.

"Stay still, Ibiki! You're twitching again and its making it harder to heal your wounds. Do you _want _to end up with another scar?"

Perhaps it was a miracle that the same angel he dreamed of was taking care of his wounds at this very moment. Or maybe he was just a very lucky man.

"They're not that serious, Sakura. You're being over dramatic. We're not on the battle field, we're in a hospital, so stop being so worried." The gruffness in his voice never wavered as he lowered his eyes, leaving them opened enough so he could watch the pink haired woman at work.

"Well, forgive _me_ for thinking that being stabbed though the chest _twenty-five _times is a major wound! They only managed to _scratch_ a few of the tissues around your heart. I'm sure you don't need me here to help you live."

Ibiki chuckled. The pain shooting through his chest was easy enough to ignore when compared to the pain in his heart. If only Sakura knew how wrong she was when she made that statement to him.

"I take it you'll be working with me at the Interrogation Center this weekend again?" Innocent enough. Tsunade usually sent her there for weekend training so she could learn how to managed serious wounds without wasting chakra that was being used unnecessarily.

"Shut up, Ibiki. I'm working." Her own reply was gruff as her hands continued to pump chakra through his chest in order to mend his damaged tissue.

"That's exactly what I want to know. Will you be working?"

"Yes, Ibiki. Now shut up."

The large man chuckled once more, finding that teasing the young angel was quite entertaining. "Calm down, Sakura. You know we can't work to out best efficiency if one of the best medics, if not _the_ best, is there to help clean up our messes."

"Will you stop chuckling! You're making yourself bleed more! Arg! Why do I put up with this." Sakrua hissed as she felt more chakra build in her hands. Completely ignore his flattering words, she continued to try and heal him despite his distracting words.

"Because you know you'd be too worried to do anything right if you knew someone else were tending to my wounds." This was said in all seriousness, for Ibiki knew it was true. Sakura knew that if it were any other nurse he'd have pushed their buttons so far they'd have broke down and he would have left, bleeding all over the place or not.

"Shut up, I'm working."

"You're the only one besides Tsunade who isn't effected when I test you, you know."

"_Yes _Ibiki, I know." Sakura huffed as she stood up straight, wiping her hand on a nearby towel. "There, you're done. I'd tell you to rest but you never listen to me, and Tsunade won't do a damn thing about it." Another huff before she reached the bottom of his bed to grab his chart. "And just so you know, I'll be working at the Interrogation Center for the rest of the week. Lucky me."

Ibiki had already began putting his clothes on, not caring that Sakura was still in the room. "I think I should be the one to count myself lucky."

"Shut up Ibiki."

"Tsk tsk, Sakura. I'm not being fixed up anymore, I believe I have freedom to talk now." The older man was starting to believe he'd never chuckled so much in his life. "And may I congratulate you on a job well done?"

"Yes, you way." Sakura didn't even bother looking up at him as she signed his release forms and handed them to the man.

Slipping on his headband he grabbed the papers and nodded toward the pinkette. "How does dinner sound?"

Sakura's eyes twinkled slightly, mischief hidden behind their glowing green orbs. "As long as it's on you, then it sounds just fine to me."

"Tsk, Sakura. Do you accept all you patients offers to dinner?" The pair walked toward the door, Sakura ushering him out so she could straighten up and grab her medical supplies.

"No." She said, getting ready to close the door. "Only the cute ones." And with that she shut the door, but not after seeing something she'd probably never see again in her life. A very shocked, very surprised, Ibiki.

----------

**BP**: That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be! But I may have strayed a bit from the beginning…sorry about that! Hope you like it though!


	8. I’ll Give You My…Apple? DeiSaku

**BP**: Alright, let's get this party STARTED!!

Sakura: **Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino **(heart), **Sasori, Asuma, Inoichi**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! WAAAH!

--

**I'll Give You My…Apple?**

"'I like hearts!' She says. 'I like hearts!'" Deidara grumbled as he pushed his was through several bushes that were in his way. "What kind of answer is that, yeah? We ask her what she wishes to eat, and she says hearts, yeah! That girls demented!"

"Tobi thinks Sakura is sweet, Senpai! Tobi likes Sakura!"

"Deidara thinks Tobi should shut up! Yeah!" Deidara hissed as he ducked, causing the branch he avoided to collide with his partner's head.

"Owowow!! Deidara-Senpai!! Tobi thinks he is gonna die! Tobi feels so much pain!" The masked ninja clutched at his mask, having fallen on the ground at this so called 'pain'.

"…The hell am I suppose to find a heart. This is frickin' Zetsu's job, yeah…" The blond walked on, ignoring the howls of his partner.

Tobi, being ever the quick one to recover, was behind Deidara in a flash. "Tobi doesn't think Sakura really meant 'heart'. Tobi think she was just trying to get Deidara-Senpei to leave her alone!" At this the boy snickered behind a hand. "Tobi doesn't blame Sakura for wanting such a violent man to leave her alone! Perhaps your hair scared her off Senpei! Tobi still thinks we should cut it an-Tobi's sorry Senpai! Please let Tobi live!"

The blond had currently wrapped his hands around the younger boys throat. "I warned you, Tobi! I warned you, yeah?!"

The frantic movements of the strangling boy gave way as he suddenly stopped. The sudden movement irked Deidara slightly. 'Oh God…did I kill him?! Leader-Sama will kill me in return, yeah! But I thought Tobi couldn't di-'

"LOOK!" Tobi suddenly shouted waving an arm as he pointed up an the tree. The surprise movement gave Deidara such a shock that he immediately released his choke hold and took a few steps backwards. It was his luck that his foot fell against something round which rolled out from beneath him. The moment he hit the ground a hard object struck against the top of his head, leaving the blonde's eyesight to blacken for a few minutes.

--

"Senpai?! Senpai are you dead?!"

"Ugh…Oh God…I'm dead aren't I, yeah…?"

"Senpai is alive!"

"I've died and gone to hell!" Deidara stood up sharply, groaning from the pain that was pulsing through his head. "Ugh…what hit me, yeah?"

"This did, Senpai!" Tobi held out his hands, showing off a rather large and shiny red apple. "Tobi thinks this is what Sakura was talking about!"

"That's an apple, Tobi…yeah."

"Tobi thinks it looks like a heart…"

--

Sakura grumbled slightly, curled up on a rather rugged looking couch. Here she was, prisoner to the Akatsuki, and all they could say to her was 'what would you like to eat?'. She thought they were suppose to be an evil organization…not one with hospitality and manners.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered as she ran a hand though her hair. "I never should have told them I wanted to head a heart. I meant an apple, but if what I heard is correct they'll probably bring me a still beating heart on a silver platter. I'm so stupid!"

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Tobi bonded though the door, object hidden behind his hand. "Tobi and Deidara-Senpai brought Sakura-chan her lunch!"

Sakura gulped as she held out her hand, waiting for the beating organ to be placed in her palm. To her surprise and pleasure it was nothing more then an apple.

Deidara had finally stepped in the room, arms crossed against his chest as he sulked next to Tobi. "It does not look like a-"

"It's just what I wanted!"

Deidara's mouth hung open at the look on the pink haired girls face as she looked at the apple. The smile on her face was enough to bring a slight blush to the criminal's cheeks as she held it against her chest. "This is just what I meant! I always thought that they looked like red hearts…"

"Tobi thought the same th-ah!"

The poor boy was sent flying to the ground as Deidara took his place, kneeling in front of the started girl as he took the hand that was holding the apple and placed it between them. "I thought the same thing, Sakura-Chan, yeah! It would do me the greatest pleasure if you would except my heart…I mean apple, yeah!"

"…Eh." Sakura blushed as Deidara stared up at her, a serious expression on his face as he looked up at her. "Um…" For once in her life, the medic ninja found herself at a loss for words.

"Deidara-Senpai stole Tobi's line!"

--

**BP: **I am SO on a roll! -coughs- By the way! See the pairing at the beginning? What? You don't see the pairing YOU want to see? Them by all means review and tell me a Sakura pairing YOU'D like to see!


	9. Sip of Tomato Juice ItaSaku

**BP**: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! T.T I got caught up in school and completely didn't write anything…sorrysorrysorry! Anyway! ItachiSaku. AU…OOC XD.

Sakura: **Kakashi, Shikamaru (with strawberries XD) , Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino **(heart), **Sasori, Asuma, Inoichi, Izumo, Haku, Pein **

(The above not necessarily in order as will be written)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! WAAAH!

--

**Sip of Tomato Juice**

Yes. Yes he was watching her. No. No he wasn't a stalker. Did he come here at the same time everyday ust to see her? Sure. Did that really make him a stalker? Hell no. Course not.

"You're a frickin' stalker, Itachi." Kisame chuckled as he black haired friend sat down opposite of him. Said 'stalker' gave the taller male a rather unimpressed look as he raised a hand to call a waitress over. Not just any waitress. His waitress. The only one he'd let serve him. A small smile ghosted across his lips as her pink hair stood out among the other workers.

'_I wonder if it's natural?'_

"Do you think you should get checked out for this? I mean, you've done some crazy shit in collage, but this is a totally different story." Kisame glanced at Itachi, a grin covering his own blue-ish pale face. "This could be turning serious. I don't want to go home one day, flick on the T.V, and see your face on some 'Most Wanted' list for kidnappers."

"Shut it, Kisame. I am not a stalker." She was coming toward them now, a smile pressed against her lips. Itachi's own eyes seemed to glint as he noticed she was already carrying a drink with her. A red concoction balanced perfectly on her tray.

"And that thing you do with your voice and eyes? Creeeeeepy. You sound so frickin' emotionless, then you switch it around and your eyes do this weird light thing. It's not normal Itachi. Not. Normal."

"You look like you never take a breath with that complexion of yours. Don't talk to me about not being normal. And," He took a moment to glance at his smirking friend. "Did you sharpen your teeth again?"

"Hell yes."

"That's one Tomato Juice Supreme! As fresh as fresh can get!" She giggled slightly at her words, having used them everyday for the man before her. "Hello again, this evening! I didn't expect you to come a second time today, Itachi!" Sakura smiled down at her favorite customer. Favorite because he always wanted the same thing so she didn't have to worry about getting his order wrong. Favorite because he never got upset if she didn't hurry or if she tripped and spilled it. Favorite because…well…because.

"Again?" Kisame snickered from the sidelines.

"Yep! He was here just a few hours ago! I was a little worried when he showed up earlier then expected though." The smile stayed plastered to the girls face as she placed Itachi's usual order in front of him.

"Stalker." Kisame coughed, covering up the word as he raised a fist to his mouth and turned his head to the side. Sakura looked at him questionably, taking a moment to ask him if he was alright and if he would like more water. It was in this instance that Itachi got a good look at her for the second time that day. The ghosted smile seemed to drop as he looked at her face. The smile she had on was fake. The sparkle in her eyes…wasn't even there. What had happened in the few hours he had been gone? Who had dared to harm his cherry blossom?

"Nah, I'm fine." Kisame cleared his through and shuffled around in his chair, attempting to hide his grin.

"If you're sure, sir." Sakura bowed slightly and smiled once more. "I'll be right back with your check." Itachi watched her as she left, the frown still marring his face as he ignored Kisame's chuckles of stalker and kidnappers.

--

"Hmph…" Itachi tried to fight back the yawn as he stuffed his hands in his pockets (a rather nicely tied fish bag dangling from one of his wrists) and ambled down the streets of Konoha city. His arm slightly hurt from the sparing practice him and Kisame had had after leaving the café (the blue-tinted freak was bigger the a house and just as strong), but it was worth it. In the end the long haired Uchiha had won, claming victory and Miss Puffers.

Miss Puffers being the calico gold fish swimming around in the bag. He didn't really want the fish, but it was always fun to see Kisame cry as he walked away.

He sighed slightly as he looked up at the stars. _'I wonder if Sakura is alright…' _It should have been slightly odd that they were on a first name basis, but it wasn't really. He had come to that shop so many times that it wasn't surprising they had gotten to know each other better. Especially since she was the only one serving him.

He paused in his steps as he heard sniffling coming from the ally next to him. It took a moment of adjustment to notice he was nearly in front of the café. Of course, the sniffling then procured his interest afterwards. He took a few careful steps toward the darkened area, hands ready to discard Miss Puffers and put up a fight. "Tch…who's there?"

The sniffling was heard once more, this time followed by a quite sob. The long haired boy stepped over slightly, his eyes catching a glimpse of pink against the dirty brick. "Sakura?" His body went rigid as various scenarios crossed his mind for the reason behind her distress.

Sakura looked up through her pink bangs, her face red and blotched with tears as she looked up at him in shock. Itachi leaned over and kneeled on the ground. "Sakura…are you okay?"

She couldn't seem to find words as she reached her hands out and clung onto his shirt. She wasn't sure what made her do this, she really didn't know him well enough. Sure they had chatted on her breaks and he was always coming to order there…but she hadn't learned enough about him to cling to him so. Of course, that didn't stop her.

Itachi on the other hand, was a bit mixed. He was angry at who ever had done this to her, but he couldn't help relinquishing in her touch. The kind of attention he didn't get at home. The needed touch. Not the forced one his father had when he embraced him. Or the sorrowful one that his mother held. Or even the admirable one his little brother would give him when he'd come for a visit. He laced a hand through her hair and tried to sooth her crying. "Come on…tell me what's wrong."

"I got fired today…" Sakura sniffled out as she rested a forehead against his chest. "Stupid manager…he tried to…ta-touch me and when I back talked him h-he fired me…" She hiccupped slightly as she waited for her own sobs to subside. "I'm sorry if I'm…being trouble…"

"Hush now. You're no trouble." Itachi could feel his eye twitch slightly as he glared at the brick in front of him. Many thoughts ran though his mind, images of exactly what he could do the girl's ex-manager. All thoughts subsided as the lightly shaking girl tried to stand up. Snapping out of his thoughts he stood up as well, helping Sakura to balance.

"I'm still sorry…"

"I said it was okay already. You know, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you shouldn't have had to put up with that anyway." His tone was as serious as serious could get as he looked at her wide, watery eyes. "You can get a better job then that."

It took a moment of silence before Sakura allowed a smile to break out on her face. She laughed slightly, wiping the trails of drying water from her cheeks. "I feel so silly getting so upset about this."

"You? If anything I should be the one upset."

"Wh-what? Why?" Sakura looked taken aback at the tone of the Uchiha's voice.

"Now where am I going to get any good tomato juice?"

Another small laugh lifted out of Sakura's mouth as she tucked a strand of tear dampened hair behind her ear. "Well…um…you could always…let me make you some? For…letting me cry on your shirt?" She fumbled for her words as she chuckled at her own nervousness.

A small smirk crossed Itachi's face as he looked up at the sky. "I guess that would do…" A thought clicked in his head as he held out his wrist, the fish still dangling from it. "Hey. To make you feel better you can have Miss Puffers." He untied it as he spoke, holding it out for the girl to take.

'_Miss Puffers?' _Sakura thought skeptically as she blinked though reddened eyes, taking the back and holding in up to her face to look at the fish. "Sure! I could always use a companion at my apartment."

That chatted for a few more minutes, Itachi walking her toward her home in order to make sure she'd be okay. They made idle conversation, mostly with Sakura giggling over something and Itachi simply smirking and nodding silently. It was a comfortable walk and for one in his life, the black haired male felt light. When they had finally made it to her apartment it took just a few moments for them to set a date for him to come over. He wanted it to be soon because, as he told her, he never went a day without tomato juice.

Leaning on her door frame, Sakura smiled once more as Itachi began to leave. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said, taking a backwards step inside. She still needed to put Miss Puffers in a bowel.

"You can count on it. Later." He through what Sakura guessed was a smile as he turned to leave.

"You know Itachi…I'm glad I let you stalk me after all. Bye!" She shut the door as quickly as she said the words, leaving the dark haired man to stare at the door in silence.

A few moments later he glanced at the hallway then back at the door before it dawned on him. "Hey! I'm not a stalker!"

--

**BP: Ah…XD Not what I wanted. Oh well…I had more planned…I just don't know how THIS happened.**


End file.
